


Christmas Presents

by DarknesSonata



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Androgyny, Dismemberment, Father/Son Incest, Humiliation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknesSonata/pseuds/DarknesSonata
Summary: “You can't do this…why do you do this…”“Because I can, and I choose to.”
Relationships: Foe/Exile
Kudos: 5





	Christmas Presents

“——最后，我很高兴地报告，大陆清算人战争自己结束了。你们会在奥尔图吉奥事件中回想起的迪福尔，似乎和他的门生吵架了，然后事情就如你所料，以我们说的迪福尔告终。地方当局已经将该门生的尸体交予我们，但没多少剩下——我都不觉得它能被称作一具尸体，更别说纪念品。但我会把它寄到苏黎世给你，作为圣诞礼物。”  
——康妮 李，向防剿局地方办公室提交的非正式报告，1926年12月  
***  
这是一场必败的斗争。

早在那个清晨带着七十七年的灰烬票据离开时，艾克塞就知道这件事了。他的直觉从未背叛过他？小指的抽搐代表陷阱和埋伏，后颈的刺痛意味着追兵将至，而在那个清晨，他触碰到那些票据时突然加剧的心跳，则昭示他必将面临失败，且万劫不复，即使在那之前或之后他都没有再体会过那种感觉。

他本来应该把那些票据放回保险箱，再脱光衣服躺回到父亲的身边，最后闭上眼睛，将这一切用梦境溶解。

但是他没有。他咬紧了牙关，无声地喝令心脏停止暴乱，随后带上自己能找到的那点现金投入熹微的晨光，坐上不知通往何方的早班车。

现在艾克塞知道了，那班列车途径东躲西藏的生活，期间在肉体上冲撞出伤口的门扉，通往惨淡的终局。而他似乎又回到了那个站台，在冰冷的晨风里沿着铁路线眺望，远处传来汽笛的声音，苍白的警示灯骤然点亮——

他醒了过来。

艾克塞重重倒在地上，激起一片尘土，似乎对他唯恐避之不及。他的父亲踩住他的胸口，坚硬的镶铁鞋跟此时也像一把要扎进他心脏的刀子。六道伤口，再多来一个就足够让他在下一个晨曦浮现时魂归虚界。

狮子匠三重试炼的印迹在手臂上灼痛起来。他闭上眼睛，将喉咙撞向低悬于其上的剑尖。

然而没有疼痛。他睁开眼睛，只见那把剑依然离他的喉咙只差毫厘，但此时，这已经无异于天堑。魂归虚界的未知恐怖已经在他的脑海里淡去，他将要面对的是迫在眉睫且更真实的恐怖。

他的父亲抽回剑，挽了个剑花，锋刃闪烁的银光还未在眼前散尽，剑锋就被送进了右肩胛骨与肱骨之间。

他好像还能感受到自己的手，还能通过攥紧手指的方式来消解绵延的余痛。然而那条离体的手臂只有指尖略微颤动，当作为驱动的残余生命耗尽后，它就像一件废物被拨到一边，连三重试炼的印迹也熄灭了。

“真可惜——”他听到那个男人拖长了声音说道，“我本来可以让你多疼几次的。

下一剑则刺进尺骨与桡骨之间，仿佛血肉也因恐惧而退避，它一路上行畅通无阻，抵达并切断了桡骨与肱骨连接。但在尺骨前，它碰了钉子，清算人的首领放弃了将小臂整个剜下的劳动。他抬起剑，以屠夫般的姿态斩断了小臂。

艾克赛宁可自己立刻失去理智，就像那些因无形之秘而发狂的可悲疯人一样。他引以为傲的坚韧意志比起赐福更像一种诅咒，他要清醒地接受全部苦痛。

此时，艾克塞感觉到身上的重压消失了。他翻过身，用左臂残余的断肢和腿挪动，想要逃离那个恶魔。还没来得及挪动一英尺，剧痛便从髌骨以下传来。被疼痛麻痹的大脑甚至没意识到那是恶魔的武器的作用，反而依然驱策他继续逃亡。直到他亲自撕掉了自己的小腿。

那双光亮得能反射火光的皮鞋进入了被不明所以的泪水所模糊的视野中。在左肩完成与之前相同的工作后，鞋尖挑着肩膀，让他翻过身，平躺在鲜血中，头颅无力地转向另一侧。艾克塞看到那些残肢像垃圾一样堆在旁边。作为惨叫的替代，鲜血从他的口中汩汩涌出。

“你不能这样…你为什么要这样…”

当父亲在身旁蹲下，翻找那些灰烬票据时，艾克塞用气音挤出这句话，一遍又一遍地重复。父亲的无动于衷让他以为自己又要被无视了，或者对方根本没听到。然而当拿出那些票据站起身时，父亲终于做出了答复。

“因为我能，也选择这样做。”

他看见的最后的画面是父亲的身型遮蔽了晨曦，让四十年的灰烬票据在指间粉碎成尘。  
***  
“你的'礼物'我已收到。虽然依我个人愚见，仅凭这些还不足以推定该门生已经死亡。但是，好吧，从右臂的印迹，以及能劳动迪福尔亲自穿越整片大陆这两点来看，逃亡至斯大林格勒的应当就是那个人。因此，无论是他真的落命了，还是那条手臂只不过是他丢给迪福尔的又一个障碍——虽然这个代价似乎过于高昂了——这整个事件至此算是落下帷幕。哪怕只是暂时的，我也可以好好过一个圣诞节了。感谢你的礼物。”  
——康妮 李递交至地方防剿局办公室非官方报告的非官方回复  
***  
在喝下一杯没有糖也没有牛奶，味道和刷锅水一样的咖啡后，海关职员埃尔文开始了他下午的工作。

他的朋友们总觉得他可以借职务之便获得不少好处，然而好运似乎永远属于别人，从来也没有他的份。但是出于虚荣，他又不想戳破朋友的幻想，暴露自己只能靠死工资过活的事实。所以他只能故作玄虚地附和，并在聚会结束时抢着付账单，然后节衣缩食地混过工资下发前的日子。

然而在圣诞节这一天，上帝终于听到了他长久以来的祈祷。

撂下杯子后，他打了个哈欠，似乎连浓咖啡也不能根除这种病症。但是睁开眼睛后，他看见柜台前面多出一个年轻男人，仿佛凭空出现一样。他看起来气度不凡，只是左眼的两道长疤略微损害了他的容貌，而那想来也是他的双眼颜色不同的原因——左眼是绿色的，右眼则是浅灰色的。埃尔文从对方手中接过护照（手感厚实得奇怪）翻开后，发现里面是叠起来的一沓崭新钞票。干咳一声，他会意地将钞票压在笔记本下面，递出张申报表单，这时，埃尔文听见男人身边的箱子里发出微弱的撞击声。

“那里面是什么？”埃尔文问道，例行公事。

“一条狗。”

迪福尔先生——根据护照上写的姓名——高声说， 接着重重踢了那箱子一下，里面的声音也因此衰弱，“但是请放心，我会在路上好好看顾它。”

埃尔文点点头，想来这就是贿赂的原因了。动物园和马戏团展出的珍禽异兽大多通过这种见不得人的方式在各国之间流通。而区区一只也许是狗的动物带来的危害显然比不上机密的文件和贵重的赃物，他也乐意有偿提供这点便利。

迪福尔先生填好表单递给他，埃尔文递出盖好海关印章的护照。“Bon Voyage”，埃尔文用不纯熟的法语祝福道，也算是答谢这份赠礼。只见对方微微颔首，拉着行李箱走远了。  
***  
迪福尔倒了一杯酒慢慢喝着，等到火车离开站台，车厢内乘客往来的噪音平息之后，他打开了搁在地上，内部依然在隐隐作响的箱子。

被包绕在黑色软垫里的不是他在海关所称的狗，而是在斯大林格勒落败于他的儿子。失却了双臂和小腿，因此能被叠放在狭小的箱子里。他揽着儿子的腰，帮他从竭力想摆脱的软垫中捞起来，像艾克塞在幼时一样，将他放在自己的腿上。

那双和自己相同的灰眼睛在潮湿的黑色发缕下倏然张开，其中依然隐含着由残余力量驱动的绿色光芒，仿佛夜影中潜行的兽物。只是艾克塞没有了用以奔行的双腿，足以撕裂血肉的利爪，仅剩的牙齿也被从口唇深入喉咙的管道所拘束。他皱着眉头，用指尖擦掉从管道与嘴唇的缝隙间漏出的带血的涎液。收获了他意料之中的，憎恨的闪躲和呜咽。然而因长久蜷缩而麻木的下肢不能响应他的意志，只能柔顺地分张。

艾克塞的阴蒂虽然因情欲而呈现猩红色，但依然小而柔嫩，他用指腹稍微按压一下，便如愿看到阴纯战栗着蠕动起来，一截白色的物体也带着淡红的血色缓缓排出，落在地上，那是他们在旧日的棋戏中使用过的白王后棋子。艾克塞的眼睛也如意料之中泛红了，不知道是因为更深沉的愤怒还是欲求。

时候差不多了，他将儿子残缺的躯体放在床上，自然不会忘记在解皮带扣的时候腾出一只手压服那点微小的反抗。虽然没有作用也没有意义，但这是他的儿子在清醒时的唯一能做和唯一想做的事情，跟以前一样，仿佛他流窜于欧洲各地苟活着的目的就是为了找不痛快。

艾克塞的抗争，躯体不安的扭动在阴茎进入时便消解了大半。虽然并非所愿，艾克塞能感觉到自己的下身又一次充盈了液体，黏稠似那杯奇怪的红色诱惑，带来的欣快感也别无二致。他开始喘息，喉咙里咯咯作响。

交合时温软的水声在迪福尔的脑海里描绘出极其清晰的图景——鲜红而光滑的内里如同迎接君王的人群，在阴茎行进时避退到两侧，让出恭敬又不至显得疏远的距离。在退却时又聚拢到一起，仿佛要欢送他离去，并等待下一次君临。他抽送得越来越急促，越来越深，最终几乎是在其中搅动，前段将要推开猩红的宫门。

“七十七年…”

高潮临近时，他低声说道。这个词语被淹没在床铺的关节发出的吱嘎声，布料的浪潮作响的沙沙声，和仿若冬风冲击窗户的喘息声中。他的孩子此时又开始竭力扭动着身躯躲藏，就像他仍在旧日躲避那颗曾注定打进他心脏的银弹一样。然而他躲过了那颗子弹，却躲不过五重历史织就的命运，也躲不过深深埋在他体内的阴茎将要射出的精液。

最终，一切声音都消失了，包厢内陷入了死一般的沉寂。过了半晌，他才将阴茎抽出，并扶着他的儿子坐起身，压着他的头颅直视自阴裂流淌到床单上的体液。

“圣诞快乐，我的孩子。”


End file.
